


Figured You Out (I like your pants around your feet And I like the dirt that's on your knees)

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Obedience, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finally obeys Arthur, more than willingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured You Out (I like your pants around your feet And I like the dirt that's on your knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to get Merlin to obey?
> 
> Written for the prompt of "obedience" for the kink bingo

Arthur had many voices and Merlin had thought he'd been at the receiving end of them all. Just showed how wrong he was.

Normally when Arthur gave him an order his voice would be laced with exasperation, humour or impatience. Not tonight, though. Oh no, since the beginning of the feast, Arthur had been ordering him about in a far more serious voice, low, deep and not leaving any room for interpretation.

It was the same one that Arthur used on his men when he was training them or ordering them into a fight.

Unfortunately, it had an intense effect on Merlin, meaning he'd been fighting with a problem all night as well. Walking with an erection was bad enough, trying to do the work you were told to do? Bordering on impossible. Merlin's own private hell that was what it was.

In the beginning, Merlin had been sure that Arthur was unaware of what he was doing to Merlin, but as the night had progressed, he'd been forced to admit that he'd probably been wrong. Mainly because he'd caught Arthur smirking at him more than once.

Worst of all, as they'd entered Arthur's chambers after the feast, Merlin had reached the point where he had to admit to himself that this more demanding version of Arthur turned him on like nothing else. Not to mention, it made him want to follow any order he would issue, no matter how ridiculous it may sound.

It wasn't as if they hadn't fooled around before. They'd had plenty of sex and normally Arthur would be either playful or maybe a little rough if he'd had a run-in with Uther. Tonight, however, Merlin wondered if he was seeing glimpses of the king Arthur would become, because his demanding voice and demeanour made Merlin want to kneel down and offer Arthur the world on a plate. It made Merlin's _magic_ want to curl itself around Arthur's feet, ready to fulfil his every need, be it pampering or laying waste to a battlefield.

Arthur held his arms out and waited patiently for Merlin.

Merlin gave him a wary look.

"Come undress me, Merlin," Arthur said quietly.

Merlin swallowed hard. Somehow this put a whole different twist to their usual ...trysts.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and Merlin took two steps forward, bringing him just close enough to touch Arthur.

"You're not normally this reluctant to undress me, Merlin," Arthur said, licking his lips.

Merlin could smell the wine on Arthur's breath and wondered if Arthur would be ordering him about this way if he'd been sober. "You're behaving a little odd, tonight," Merlin replied defensively.

"I caught you watching the other day when I was training the knights," Arthur whispered in his ear when Merlin had to lean in to work on Arthur's jacket.

Merlin stilled, his hands having pushed Arthur's jacket halfway down his arms.

"The knights follow orders without a second thought," Arthur continued, his voice making Merlin shiver. "I noticed when I ordered them around; you were crossing your legs. I take it you'd like me to order you about the same way?"

His throat felt constricted as Merlin tried to swallow again. He wanted to say no, he should say no. "Ye-yes," he admitted, feeling cold and warm all over at the same time.

"Not all the time," Arthur promised him. "Just tonight and if you like it that much, we'll do it again."

"Arthur...." Merlin trailed off as he took a step back and met Arthur's eyes.

"You want to obey me, Merlin, don't you?" Arthur's gaze softened as he reached out and ran his fingers lightly through Merlin's already messy hair. His fingers tightened almost painfully in the strands. "Don't you?" he repeated.

Merlin nodded slowly. His whole body was singing with expectation.

"Take off my jacket, Merlin."

Arthur let go of him and Merlin stepped around Arthur to finish taking the jacket off. He hung it over the back of a chair and went back to Arthur.

"Now, take off your own clothes," Arthur ordered.

Merlin opened his mouth to answer, but where he'd normally have a witty comeback, all that came out was: "Yes, sire." More than a little surprising to himself as well.

Merlin stepped back from Arthur and slowly took off his own clothes. His fingers felt thick and clumsy, but he did manage it fairly quickly, dropping the clothes off to the side on the floor.

"Now Merlin, that's no way to treat your clothes," Arthur scolded him. "Pick those up and fold them. Put them on the chair."

Merlin shivered. Not because the room was cold, but because he'd be doing so in front of Arthur, not wearing any clothes. Arthur had seen him naked before, touched him before, so why the heck did Merlin feel the flush colouring his face?

"Well?" Arthur put his hands on his hips, obviously waiting for Merlin to do as he'd been told.

Turning to his task, Merlin felt his erection twitch, lying almost flush against his abdomen, pleasure almost painful with each step he took. He dutifully bent down to retrieve his clothes and folded them before placing then on the chair.

"Well done, Merlin," Arthur said, his voice low but no less intense than before. "Now come over here."

Merlin went back to him and stood expectantly in front of Arthur.

"Kneel," Arthur said pleasantly.

A shiver ran down Merlin's spine, but he could not deny Arthur's order. Kneeling down, he barely noticed the cool tile of the floor against his bare knees.

"Unlace me." Arthur's voice was still steady as he stood there and waited for Merlin to do as he was told.

Merlin flexed his fingers before reaching out for the leather laces and was proud to see that his hands were shaking less than he'd feared.

"Take me out," Arthur continued, "I want you to worship me."

A small noise escaped Merlin as he parted the trousers and the undergarments underneath. Arthur's cock was hard and already leaking from the tip. He curled his fingers around the shaft and leaned forward to run his tongue over the tip, tasting the bitter saltiness of the liquid.

He felt the weight of Arthur's hand on the back of his head. Not urging, or pushing him, just... resting. Merlin knew he wouldn't be able to hold his own release back for much longer. Not after having spent the evening on the edge of coming, so he put every ounce of knowledge he had about Arthur's likes and dislikes during sex into sucking his cock.

Merlin slid his mouth down around Arthur's cock until his lips met his fist and the heaviness of it rested on his tongue, the tip almost at his throat. His nose was full of the musky scent of Arthur's arousal, his tongue tingling with the taste of it.

Shuffling forward, Merlin moaned around Arthur's cock when he managed to press his own erection against Arthur's boot, the soft leather feeling fantastic against his heated skin.

Above him, Arthur gasped and Merlin lost himself in his task. He hollowed his cheeks and felt Arthur's fingers tightening in his hair. Keeping the suction, he pulled up a little, making sure to press his tongue against the shaft as he slid back down.

Arthur wasn't far off and Merlin was almost disappointed when Arthur tightened his hand in his hair again, holding him in place as he came, filling Merlin's mouth, forcing him to swallow rapidly. Still, he felt some of it dribble down his chin, but didn't rightly care.

The obscene noises Arthur was making coupled with the friction of leather against Merlin's cock made sure that Merlin wasn't far behind. Moaning around Arthur's softening cock, Merlin felt his own release rush through him and he wasn't sure if he'd ever come quite so hard before. His couldn't focus for a moment and just stuck to sucking lightly on Arthur's cock.

"That's enough," Arthur forced out, his voice not quite so commanding anymore. Arthur put a hand underneath Merlin's chin and urged him up, catching him when Merlin stumbled as he found his feet again.

"Now look there, Merlin. What a mess you've made, rutting against my boot. I'm going to have to punish you for that, aren't I?" Arthur was back in control and it sent another shiver down Merlin's back.

Merlin looked down at the mess he'd made of Arthur's boots, then back up, meeting Arthur's eyes and licking his swollen lips. "Yes sire," he replied, biting back a grin. "I should be punished severely."

The end.


End file.
